


A Future Together

by Mieli



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: End Game Spoilers, M/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieli/pseuds/Mieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Jabberwock Island, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda set off in hopes to create a future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_'It’s been a year… Hasn’t it?'_

A full year of his life spent in a hospital that he was never admitted into in the first place. Hajime Hinata had been the first to wake up, after all. The rest of his friends gradually waking up as time went on.

All but one he should say.

The very reason he visited the hospital wing of the Future Foundations had been to see that same friend who hadn’t shown any sign of waking up.

'It could have been worse..' Hinata took the liberty of reminding himself constantly that, yes, in fact, it could have been worse. For one, most of them could have been dead or stuck on an island with no hope of escaping.

Things were looking up for him if he took that into consideration.

The life he lived after the incident could be describe as nothing but monotonous. The Future Foundation’s have been nothing but helpful to him and the rest of his surviving classmates. They provided a place to stay, three square meals a day, and practically all the time in the world to recover.

To think none of them deserved this type of security.

Even if they were put under constant surveillance it was much better than what they were originally entitled to. There had to be precautions for being responsible for plunging the world into an apocalypse. None of them should be alive right now; that much was obvious.

Hinata gave his thanks to Makoto Naegi every chance he got for giving them this opportunity. It was all because of his efforts that they weren’t put up to be killed. Super Highschool Level Despair.. the ones responsible for the end of the world. They were all prepared to die from the start. Who they were before they were taken in and placed into the program wouldn’t have minded being killed.

They also owed their thanks to the Worlds Program used to rehabilitate them back to their former selves. Hinata especially never wanted to return to hollow shell of a person he was before. Being grateful isn’t the half of it. They owed their lives to Naegi.

Most of his friend’s showed their appreciation by joining forces with the rest of the Future Foundation once they had fully recovered. Hinata was sure he would join them – once he took care of unfinished business, that is.

Those same friends were the one to tell him he had wasted his time waiting for something that just wasn’t going to happen. He had to constantly remind them that losing hope now would be an insult to the person he was waiting for.

He believed in Komaeda. He believed in that infamous luck of his.

If he waited long enough...

Hinata was sure he would come back to him.


	2. ♥

Hinata loved Komaeda.

That was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. The unvanquished truth, if you will.

Even so, there would be no change in Nagito’s movement today, it would be like any regular day. At first, he had been upset with this undeniable reality of their situation, but over the months of waiting any kind of reaction from Komaeda, he’d silently began to accept it.

Entering through the hospital room’s set of doors, he nervously clutched onto the bouquet of blue flowers he’d bought – expensive in this time and day. As to be expected living in a post apocalyptic world but it wasn’t anything the future foundation couldn’t provide. Hinata’s eyes wandered about as he scooted in, taking in the dull colours of washed out blue and white that passed his eyes and the numerous sounds that came from deeper within the building. Each day, the trip down the hallway seemed to grow longer and longer, a maze he had to navigate through until he’d reach the brown door. His hand automatically reached for the doorknob, but it swung open before he had reached it to allow a nurse who worked for the future foundation to pass through.

“Tsumiki?” Hinata spoke up, green eyes widening in surprise – he couldn’t help but be hopeful that the girl may just carry news that played in his favour, “How..how is he?”

“A-Ah?” Hearing Hinata question her, Mikan quickly rotated her head to glance at the figure of the boy, caught off guard by his sudden inquiry, “Eheh…” she smiled and brought the clipboard to her chest, slender fingers wrapped around it. “He’s doing…! Okay! Really, really okay! Komaeda-san… w-we’re not sure when he might wake up, but, uhm… he should sometime this year… it’s pretty normal!”

Hajime couldn’t bite on his tongue fast enough to hold back the inevitable sigh that pushed past his lips. These were the sentences he had repeated back to him each day, that ‘Komaeda-san’ was doing okay and he should wake up sometime this year. A part of him believed they had no way of knowing in the first place and were making up lies to soothe his impatience.

All they accomplished was deepening his worry.

“Thanks, Tsumiki.” he forced a smile to plaster itself on his face and pushed his way past through the looming doors. What greeted the boy didn’t exceed any expectations: an unconscious figure named Nagito Komaeda, hair still a mangled mess, and his eyelids shut. Despite the good luck’s insane nature, during his slumber his facial expression remained serene, blessed with this opportunity of rest.

_‘If ‘resting’ took an entire year.’_

He glanced back at Nagito, uncertainly, before hesitantly speaking to him in a low tone so not to disturb him, “Good afternoon…”

No response.

“So, uh… I got you these flowers.” he waved the clustered up flowers in the air, a mistreated beryl coloured petal drifting gently to the tiled floor.

No response.

Hinata gestured over to the vase Tsumiki had kindly placed next to the bed of his unconscious friend and cleared his throat. “You told me once before you like beautiful things, but… I’ve tried every colour there is, Komaeda, and you won’t come back. I think you’d… like the colour blue and since those pink flowers are wilting by now, I thought it was about time to replace them.”

No response.

“Yeah, I never really liked the colour pink either anyways.” Fretfully, Hinata adjusted the tie wrapped around his neck and continued to seat himself down on the chair next to Komaeda, gaze casted downwards to his lap. “Do you think I’m stupid for bringing these when I know you won’t ever get to see them?”

Again, no response. But it would be childish of him to expect something else anyways.

Hajime slouched further and proceeded to bend down with his arms folded against the bed, right by Nagito’s legs. His face soon hid itself in the crook of his elbow, the bouquet of blue flowers resting on his lap. “… I thought so.” he mumbled to no one in particular.

He’d probably be kicked out by the nurse’s once visiting hours were over, it wasn’t as if he ever once chose to leave Komaeda’s side. In fact, he never chose any of this, he never wanted any of this. An hour flew by without Hinata even realizing it, all he had to do was sit there and enjoy the feeling of having his friend close to him before he had dozed off into a blissful sleep. What woke him up, however, is what startled him into action.

During that time, he felt the almost nonexistent brush of someone's fingertips grazing over his arm – most likely someone trying to wake him up, he assumed.

“Mm?” he said, groggy with sleep, “Wh…”

The sight is what made the brunette’s heart to pound and hope flood through his entire being. In fact, he could barely believe it. Komaeda, after an entire year of waiting, eyelids just barely opened and lips parted as he fumbled to make some sort of words.

“Hinat…a…” his fingers coiled around Hinata’s thumb, too weak to manage grasping onto his hand. “I… I love…” the Super Highschool Level Good Luck’s voice was hoarse and worn, struggling to talk.

“I love you.”

Komaeda was only awake for a few heartbeats and that was what he chose to say, that was the first time he had woken up or shown any signs of movement in a year of getting out of Jabberwock Island.

Three words; eight letters. It sounds plain enough.

Yet they meant everything to Hajime Hinata.


	3. Something New

“Hinata-kun, I can’t do it…!”

“Y-You haven’t even stood up yet!”

It had been a few weeks since the ill boy had began to wake up and spoken after a year of silence, and now, Komaeda was clinging onto Hinata’s forearm for support as he attempted to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the hospital bed.

_‘I love you.’_

Those words echoed in the brunettes head and made his face heat up redder than a beet, having the impulse to pull his arms away from the other as he gathered these sudden emotions and hid them quickly. Nagito was caught by surprise and let out a little gasp, slouching forward, since this had been the first time he tried to sit up without support on either side of him. Realization struck Hajime faster than ever and he dove back to catch him in his arms, hoisting Komaeda to sit right back up. “Gotcha..” Hinata said, offering a sheepish smile in apology.

Disappointment was the first thing that etched itself into the white haired boy's expression, but it was just as quickly replaced by a warm smile and lighthearted laugh. “Ahaha!” Komaeda grinned now, “If you can’t even help me sit up, I’m surprised they chose you to help me learn to put one foot in front of the other.”

Oh god.

Flustered again, Hinata fumbled for words, but ended up with noises as he hurried to find something to say back – it was Komaeda’s fault his heart was racing in the first place! Honestly…!

“Mm! Let’s try this again.” determination laced in Nagito’s tone, hands holding onto the other and slipping forward on the edge of the bed until his bare feet were touching the cold blue tiles of the floor. He inched bit by bit until he was standing somewhat upright, legs trembling underneath him. Even then, the only reason he achieved standing up so well was because Komaeda was latched tightly onto Hajime.

“Komaeda, you’re going to--!”

The boy lost balance, knees giving in and Hinata’s hand wrapped around to hold onto Komaeda’s waist and used the other to support his upper body which rested on his chest. As he did so, their noses lightly bumped against each other's, which succeeded to only make that heated blush return to the brunette's cheeks, maybe perhaps stronger than earlier. The two of them held that for a second, the curves of their noses pressed against the other and meeting each other’s gaze. The next part felt more natural to Hinata than the rest of it, because they both got lost in that moment and forgot about the world, which made it easier for Hajime to lean in closer and press his lips to Komaeda’s.

It’s innocent, nothing more than a few seconds long, but when the brunette pulls back, he’s quiet and waits for a response.

This time, the tables have been turned and it’s _Nagito’s_ face that heats up and turns a vivid pinkish shade in colour. His hand lets go of Hinata and drifts up to feel his own lips, eyes shifting between the other boy and then back down at his fingers, “I…I…!” he stuttered.

Of course, Komaeda’s legs have given way at this point and he’s so weak, so nervous, he becomes a doll that Hajime has to struggle to hold up – they haven’t even taken a step and already, he was falling and having to carry his friend with all his might. “A-Ah… Sorry, I must’ve taken you by surprise, Komaeda.”

“Maybe that’s… enough walking for now. We can try again in a bit.” Hinata said, guiding him back to the bed and scooping up his legs bridal style for a heartbeat or two as he put down Nagito. “I think we should give you time to recoup after doing just that – it’s a lot, right?”

“I didn’t… mind that, though!”

In all honesty, the first bit made Hajime have to step back and rethink, cautiously deciding what to say next, “You… don’t?”

Komaeda laughed, “No, no! But… I think we did it wrong…” he muttered, voice getting more hushed as his sentence continued, “Our noses… touched.. and it's sort of uncomfortable that way so… I have this theory – don’t laugh – that if I… move my head this way maybe…?” as he spoke, he tilted his head to the right, “And you…”

“I could tilt my head… to the left?” Hinata questioned, hesitantly following through with the idea. “A-Alright, so… we won’t bump noses this way.”

“Well, that’s my theory!”

Silence hung in the air, someone could hear the scuffing of shoes of passersby in the hallways outside of the room and the idle chit-chat going on between workers, until Hajime's own voice shatters it.  “I, uh, like that theory.” he mumbled and slowly leaned in until their lips met. They melted into it with ease, inching a bit closer and trying to hold that kiss for as long as possible. That is, until Komaeda breaks it to look away, unable to speak. Finally at a loss for words, huh?

So, this time, Hinata begins.

“I…I love you, Komaeda.”

It takes awhile until he turns to look at the brunette and smile, “I…”

“I love you too, Hinata-kun.”


End file.
